A dark story
by The ReViVaL KiD
Summary: A very bad Naruto and a very hyper Sakura in a weird world, caught in a situation unthinkable. Dark Naruto tale. Very very very dark.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Hey guysss...

I Have been thinking of writing this for a long time now, But I don't have the slightest idea how readers will respond to it. So I am just writing the first chapter, to get people's reactions. If you say I should stop, I promise I will. Thank You For Your Time!

The wind howled silently, Uplifting the dark night from its silence. It was in this dark night, that a Dark figure moved silently. His every step was like a stone dropped in water, creating ripples in the so called solid ground.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice echoed.

The Dark figure stopped in his tracks, without uttering a word, turned his head towards the voice.

"I knew you would be coming here... A greedy bastard like you can't stop himself from ruining something so valuable..." The voice was feminine, but strong enough to scare a normal man.

Only a normal man.

The figure said nothing, just gave a lopsided smirk, and started moving again.

"I SAID STOP! OTHERWISE IT WILL BE DANGEROUS FOR YOU!" The voice screamed.

The figure just kept moving, ignoring her voice.

"IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT...TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" And one after the another she directed 4 kunai's towards the figure.

The kunai's reached the figure, But that was it, They just reached, Not daring to touch him, Hanging in mid air.

"what..." the feminine was shocked.

But her shock turned into horror as she saw the kunai's turning their direction and zooming towards her.

"GOD NO!" She screamed, Trying to balance herself on the wooden branch on the large tree she was standing.

But her attempts were in vain as she found herself falling down towards the ground, and she closed her eyes.

When her eyes opened, she found herself...

"What?"

Then she realized that she was in mid air, in arms of someone, someone whose scent she recognized damn too well, someone who was holding her in a way that her back faced him.

The dark figured just bought his lips close to her ears ... "Still the same bitch, aren't you?" He whispered.

The female just felt frozen, but then controlled herself... "Leave me... Don't you dare touch me with your sinful hands..."

"Oh..o.k... but are you sure that you won't hurt your ass if you fall down from 200 feet high in air?" He asked with sarcasm.

"It was then She realised that He wasn't joking, like was his habit."

"You know bitch, you have fucked so many times with so many wrong persons that I think your body is more corrupted than mine, so I think You should die...What say?" He again laughed, still holding her, and She still not facing Him.

"You know I am not scared of dying... But still it will be a shame to get killed by you without hurting You...Nevertheless, go on, do what you always wanted to do...Asshole!" She screamed, struggling.

The figure just gave a maniac laugh... "Oh my dear! The bitch still won't admit that she doesn't want to die...Well, I am sorry, You had enough chances, And you just lost the fucking last one..So bbye!" And he released her, her face finally facing him, the horrid expression on her face amazing him.

"Adios Sakura...Was Fun Meeting You...And Even was more Fun Fucking you..hahaha!" He said to himself and Disappeared in thin air.

For Sakura, She just closed her eye's, awaiting the collision...

"_Sakura...Sakura...Wake up! Are You Okay?"_

"What..."

Opening Her eyes, She found herself lying on the hospital bed...

"Are you Okay? We were so worried when your heart started beating vey fast!"

Then she remembered, She was in the hospital for 2 days, when She and her team mates had fought a vicious battle with the one man army called...

"You again dreamed about Naruto, didn't you?" Hinata asked.

Sakura just sighed... " I wish if he was only a dream, not a walking talking nightmare..."

Hinata Took her hand..." Don't worry Sakura...He will become a dream someday, a forgetful Dream"

"Yeah Right..How is Everyone else?"

Hinata Just was silent.

"What Happened Hinata...Did Something happened? Tell me For god's Sake!"

"Everyone is Fine Sakura...But..."

"But WHAT?" Sakura Screamed.

"Ino...She..."

"What Happened to Ino?" She was Horrified.

"She...She's In coma..." Hinata Said with Tears...

...

Hour's Later, Sakura Was By Ino's side, in the coma room.

She took Ino's Hand "Don't worry ino...I'll make sure that Bastard Pays For every pain You have suffered...And Also I'll take care that lee's Death is avenged..." Her tears signalled for a dangerous Situation, which was about to change Konoha...

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen . A very warm good morning. We all have gathered here for a very important reason. It is in behest of certain unforeseen incidents that have puShed konoha onto the brink of catastrophe. For years we have been trying to devise a solution to this problem. And whenever we do come to a solution, the enemy jumps forward and steals the opportunity from our hand. But not this time. This time, we have a method in our mind, which will not only defeat the enemy, but also set an example for anyone who will dare to think in favour of konoha's destruction. The rest of the explanation will be done by Konoha's chief medical officer and one of the best ninja, Sakura Haruno"

These were the words of Sasuke uchiha, Konoha's most powerful person. Not In one way. Nor 2. But in a million. But what matters here is only 2 things. For one, he was Konoha's Hokage. 2nd, He was officially the 3rd strongest person in konoha.

Sakura ascended the stage, facing the numerous ninjas present there. "Ladies and whatever you people are. No time for crap and nonsense like Sasuke Just did." She gave a hatefull look to Sasuke, also with his usual stoic expression there. " We all know that our biggest problem is Naruto Uzumaki, The same Bastard that you people have christened as "you know who". " Anyways, This time Our Team has developed a secret technology, a machine that will help us greatly in eliminating that bastards name from the face of this earth. That's it. No more info because it's a top secret mission. And yes, that's why you were all asked to come here without your clothes. Thank you for your time! I hope you all will be ready to co operate when asked. If you will not, well, you are a waste."

Her lecture was fast and condensed, just like her attitude.

Somewhere dark...

"Hmm... So those morons have developed a machine..Huh...I wonder what master will say when I will tell him about this... You know he hates machines and guns and all that stuff..." A female told her counterpart.

"Hmmm... I am also worried about what could have they developed...Considering the amount of damage our men and master had to suffer in the last battle, we might as well..." She didn't complete, just stared at her friend.

"NO! We will win the battle! Master has thought us never to lose hope! We will fight with full courage! And one day konoha will be under our feet..." She declared proudly.

"Miss kie...Master wants to meet you, right now!" Just then an old and fragile looking servant informed one of the two female slaves.

Kie gave her counterpart a surprised look, which her friend returned with equal surprise. "I should just go before master loses his cool" She thought and ran off in the room inside the monstrous castle.

Meanwhile, at Konoha Medical Haven...

Sakura Haruno was sitting with one of her guests, a foReigner from India, who had come to konoha for some cultural purpose. With him was a person, who was helping in translation purposes.

"Shrimati Sakura, hame aapke desh mein aake bahut accha lag rha hai"

(Miss Sakura, It is a pleasure to visit your country! It's so beautiful!)

"Thank you Mr. Aakash. It is also a pleasure for us to have such cultural guests like you" Sakura said, and the translator interpreted.

"Shrimati Sakura, Kya aap hame apne riti riwazo r sanskaro k bare mein kuch batana pasand karengi?"

("Miss Sakura, Would you like to tell us about the culture and tradition of your country, a Country we have heard so much about?")

"Oh Sure! That's the best way to start a conversation!" Sakura gleamed with happiness.

And so the talks went out for about an hour. Finally, the guest asked a question which Sakura didn't expect.

"Shrimati Sakura, aap itni khubsurat hai. Kya aap mujhe bata Sakti hai ki aapne kabhi pyaar kiya hai ya nahi? Ya aap ki shaadi ho gayi hai? Bura mat maniega! Shama kare!"

("Miss Sakura! You're so beautiful. Can I ask if you have ever fallen in love? Or are you married? Please forgive me. I am sorry if I offended you in any way!")

Sakura thought for a moment. Then She said. "I am widowed" The translator interpreted.

"Maaf kare! Hame pta nahi tha. Bas 1 aakhri chiz, aapka haath dekhna tha."

("Oh I am so sorry ! Just one last thing. Can I see your palm?")

Sakura reluctantly gave her palm to him...

The guest read her palm, closely, then looked at Sakura and smiled.

Sakura made a puzzled face.

"Miss Sakura! You are very lucky and love is soon going to strike in your life! But yes, it won't be an easy discovery. Anyways ,thank you so much for your time." This wasn't the interpreter, but The guest himself, speaking in solid and clear Indian accent.

"Hey! You can speak English! Then why..." Sakura was highly surprised.

"Yeah I know. I'll tell you why. You know, in our country, they say, to know a person's real character, you have to see how he behaves with the people who are inferior to him. I was told that you are a highly skilled doctor. In order to properly understand the situation of your country, it was very important that you tell me everything honestly. That's why I pretended to be a simple hindi teacher, having no knowledge of English language. And I must say, I am quite impressed with the results. Have a good day. And please do believe what I said after reading your palm!" And he shook hands with Sakura and left, leaving her still in a daze.

After 5 minutes, Sakura composed herself. " What a guy... If India has such smart men, I wonder how women would be there... I am glad that I met him."

Castle of the Kyuubi...

"Kei..how are you?" A tall and muscular figure greeted the female slave standing there.

"I..I am fine, Master" Kei said, Nervously.

"Hey Kei... I heard something..." The figure said, doing chin ups on the bar.

"What..mmm master?" Kei asked, shivering.

"You know what I am talking about, Kei..." Master said, still exerting force on the bar.

Kei understood. "I..I am sorry Master.. I don't know how it happened... I just don't know... I am sorry.." She Started crying.

"STOP THAT NONSENSE KEI OTHERWISE I WILL BLAST YOU TO HELL!" Master shouted so hard that it shook the walls.

Kei Immediately came back to Normal.

"Kei my dear... It's o.k...Don't worry.." The master came forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Now, I know what you are thinking... You want to get us married, right?" Master asked her gently.

Kei just shook her head without looking at him.

"O.K... Do me a favour...Will you?" He asked her very softly.

"Yes! Anything master!" She almost screamed.

"O.K. Then do 1 thing. For our marriage, We need a ring. That ring is in Konoha. In the middle finger of Sakura Haruno. If only I get that beautiful ring, our marriage will be complete. Tell me, will you get me that ring?" He asked innocently.

Kei thought for a moment..." I will!" She just said and disappeared.

After She was gone, Rei came... "Master, should I start looking for a substitute?" She asked nervously.

Master, A.K.A Naruto, just gave her a threatening look. "NO! NOT YOU! THAT SENSELESS GIRL WAS YOUR FIND! I DONT WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER STUPID KEI IN MY GROUP AGAIN! I WILL TELL SOMEONE ELSE! OUT! GET OUT!" He screamed with full force, making Rei run.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, when She realised someone was tugging at her fingers. At first She ignored it. But then when it continued, She woke up and switched on the lamp. And then She saw, what She was going to remember for the rest of her lives...

"" Her scream echoed in the house.

In front of her, was the ugliest face, and also the scariest face She had ever seen.

"Get off me! What the hell are you!" She screamed

"The ring! Please give me my masters ring!" Kei screamed, still tugging at her fingers.

"GET AWAY!" Sakura kicked her in the chest. And again regretted it.

Her chest was lying on the floor, but her fingers were still grappling Sakura's hand. AND THAT'S when Sakura realised that her enemy was not AT ALL a normal person.

Get off me you piece of shit...GET OFF!" Sakura screamed. Detaching her hand from Kei's fingers.

To her horror, Sakura Saw that Kei Had recollected herself, and now was standing in front of her.

" What do you want?" Sakura's Courage returned.

"The ring..." Kei just pointed her fingers.

"O.K... You want the ring, Take it, c'mon..." Sakura finally took out the ring from her finger and showed it to Kei.

Kei, all happy, ran for the ring, but before She could touch it, Sakura threw the ring outside of the window.

"NOOOOOO!" Kei Screamed and daShed out of the window.

Without thinking, Sakura also jumped out of the window, only to find out that Kei's body had shattered into a 50 pieces, all lying here and there.

Sakura, Luckily, found Kei's head. "What do you want? WHO SENT YOU HERE?" Sakura screamed in anger.

"R..Ring...Marriage, Master..." Kei Uttered.

"WHO'S YOUR MASTER, TELL ME!" Sakura grabbed her hair.

"Narr...Naruto..." Kei almost whispered, struggling as She started to recollect herself.

Needless to say, Sakura was shocked. She couldn't understand why a person like Naruto sent an assassin for such a puny task. And that too for a ring? And what was this marriage about?

"I don't care. I simply Don't care! Anything that belongs to Naruto must AND MUST BE DESTROYED! Even if it is a walking talking living being!"

And with that Kei was in flames.

Sakura Started walking Back Home, when She heard a faint whisper "Thank you master Naruto, for reviving this dead girl and making her of some use to you... I will always love you Naruto..always..." And She was silent.

Sakura felt like She would die there and then from shock.

"Dead girl? Revived? Does that mean..."

"_Goodbye Kei... Although dead, you still were more helpful to me than the living ones...Adios...HAHAHAHAHA" _The laugh echoed throughout the castle, dangerously.

_Ok hell yeah... it isn't good... I am sorry... I am trying to do good. But that will be only if you tell me where is the problem, not by telling me your problems. Thank you, have a nice day!_


End file.
